Untitled
by WaveAlchemist
Summary: Almost seventy years after Chrno and Rosette died, Chrno is back. But so is Aion. (CCYYH) No pairings as of yet. (Could someone tell me if the rating is wrong?)


AN: This is my first fan fiction for Chrno Crusade and/or YYH. Please don't pick on it too much. I do like constructive criticism though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or Yu Yu Hakusho...

**

* * *

Prologue**

Light filtered into the room as the historians pried open the doors.

_What? There's light in here?_

The people entered the large room as well as an old woman in her early eighties who was being held back by another person. She wore an old and weird type of nun uniform with golden crosses on the shoulders. She was trying to tell them to leave the room and let the occupants rest in peace.

_I'm alive? _Memories poured into his mind as he replayed everything in only a moment. _I died. _He opened his eyes slowly, the light blinding him at first before adjusting itself. He leaned against a coffin like he had when he'd met Rosette, only this time it was his own coffin. His purplish hair was still braided although it was messy. Dull red eyes traveled upwards to look at the people that had entered the grave site.

"Who's there?" His voice sounded horrible from lack of use.

The old woman peered in his direction to see him sitting there, eyes squinting. Her eyes widened when she saw his hair and what he wore. "Chrno?" she whispered. The man holding her heard the whisper and looked where she was looking. His eyes too widened when he saw Chrno.

"Professor," he started, still staring at Chrno in disbelief. The room hadn't been opened in decades so there shouldn't have been anyone else in here except the two deceased occupants. "There's someone in here."

"Yeah Brandon," one of the others answered. "The dead people." The other's laughed. The professor was currently looking at an old pocket watch that was hanging on the far wall. The old woman turned toward him when he moved to pick it up.

"Don't touch Rosette's watch!" she yelled. Chrno flinched. He didn't know if it was because of the loudness or because of the words itself.

"N-no," Brandon replied. "A child; and he's alive." This caught the other's attention and the professor abandoned the watch and hurried with the others to look at Chrno.

"Who are you people?" Chrno asked. "And how am I alive?"

The old woman bent down in front of him as Brandon had let her go when he'd seen Chrno. "Chrno," she said. "It's me. Azmaria." She smiled warmly.

"Azmaria?" His eyes lost some of the dullness as he remembered the shy girl that he and Rosette had rescued what seemed like an eternity ago. He smiled back slightly. "How long have I been in here?"

"About seventy years," she answered. Her eyes started to swell up with tears.

"Oh," Chrno looked at the watch on the wall. "We died. But I'm alive. How?"

"I don't know," Azmaria whispered shaking her head. "But you _are_ alive and that's all that matters."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the professor cut in. "Do you know this woman?" He looked at Azmaria suspiciously.

Chrno glared at the middle aged man dangerously. "I could ask you the exact same thing." He bared his teeth angrily. Everyone backed off except for the professor. "Leave this place. It is a grave and not to be walked around in. Bad things are likely to happen to people who do." Chrno's eyes narrowed at the man. With his energy drained, he knew he couldn't fight this person, human or not. He'd just settle for scaring them away. His eyes glowed. Not bright for he wished to not waste any of the energy he had left in him but bright enough to glow evilly. "Do you even know who's graves these are?"

But what shocked Chrno was that the professor's eyes glowed as well only his eyes glowed a fierce green. The professor started to transform into a large purple demon with small horns on the front of his head. His mouth grew and large teeth took the place of the smaller human teeth. All that was left of his clothing was his pants that now looked like short shorts. The hair on his head grew to his waist and turned dark green. The other men had long since run away as soon as the 'professor' started transforming.

"No," the demon replied. "But my master does and he wants the bodies and the pocket watch from here so that's all I really need to know." He knocked Azmaria away with one of his over sized arms.

"Azmaria!" Chrno yelled as he stood up to run over and check on her. But the pain from having almost no energy brought him back down to both knees. "It's worse than last time," he murmured under his breath as he clutched at his chest painfully. The demon laughed idiotically.

"You're powerless," he laughed. He lunged forward again when all of the sudden the watch on the wall glowed brightly with white light before the clasps released and Chrno could feel his power returning to him and him slowly transforming. He was confused, but he moved anyway. Jumping out of the demon's path, he skidded to a halt right next to Azmaria.

He shook her carefully by one shoulder. He could see blood trickling down her head. "Azmaria," he whispered frantically. She didn't move and she wasn't breathing either. He felt for a pulse almost immediately and found nothing. He closed his eyes to stop tears from pouring down his face. The demon was now reorienting himself from his stumble from when Chrno dodged out of the way.

"You little" he stopped in his tracks when he felt an evil aura emitted from Chrno. His eyes widened when Chrno started to transform fully. "Who...who are you?" A dark light surrounded Chrno and then disappeared.

The newly transformed Chrno stood up. Tears were sliding slowly down both cheeks. "You killed her," he said. " YOU KILLED AZMARIA!" Raw power surrounded Chrno as his anger took control.

The demon started back stepping away from Chrno. "Who...are you?" he asked a second time.

"My name...is Chrno," Chrno's eyes glowed as bright of a red as they could.

The demon's eyes widened at the name. "Chrno...Chrno the Sinner?" The demon wasn't given the chance to say anything else as Chrno slammed a fist into the demon's face. The demon fell to the cold stone floor, cracking it. Chrno ran over to him and continued to beat him ruthlessly. A few minutes later the demon stopped breathing although Chrno kept on, tears still streaming down his face.

"I think he's dead Chrno," a female voice said behind him, stopping Chrno in mid-punch. He whirred around to face the voice and saw a woman sitting on a broomstick that was floating a few inches off the ground. She wore a reddish-pink kimono and had light blue hair held back in a high ponytail. Chrno, still furious, ran towards her and prepared to kill her as well. She shook her head. "Don't do it, I guarantee that you'll regret it in the end. You've rid yourself of the demon that took away Azmaria. You don't have to fight anymore." Chrno blinked, his eyes no longer glowing. He closed his eyes at the reasoning and receded into his smaller form. The woman smiled. "Now isn't that much better?"

Chrno fell to his hands and knees and started crying harder. His hands formed fists and he rested his head on his hands. The woman slid off of her broom, walked over to him, and bent down in front of him. She patted him on the back trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"Why does this always happen?" he whispered. "Satella, Rosette, and now Azmaria. They're all gone." He sobbed. The woman gently lifted him up and set him on her broomstick so that he could hold onto her while they flew. She looked at Azmaria and the dead demon before kicking off. _I'll get someone to come by here later and get rid of the demon and bury the girl,_ she thought.

Chrno shifted causing her to revert back to the present.

"Who're you?" Chrno asked softly, slowly drifting into sleep. The tears were still coming, but slower now.

The woman smiled. "My name's Botan." Chrno nodded before falling asleep still clinging to Botan's kimono.

* * *

TBC... 

First chapter done! Yay! Please R&R!


End file.
